Vengeance
by oh hay psy
Summary: *Looks around* So THIS is a genre besides humor... Looks nice. But don't expect to see us here too often Anyway, this is just what we think went through Sirius's mind the night Lily and James died.


Vengeance   
  


A/N~Oh, dear god, mark the calender people! It's a *gasp* serious fic from Psy and Sarah! *Sarah rolls over in her sleep* Actually, more from Psy. Psy actually does most of the writing, Sarah's just along for the ride. Anyway, this is just kind of what I thought went through Sirius's mind that fateful night...   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Peter? Peter? Where are you?! Wormtail!" Sirius Black looked around the small apartment. His friend, Peter Pettigrew was nowhere to be found. All of Peter's things were gone, and there was no sign of a struggle. 

_Something is not right..._ Sirius thought to himself. He left the apartment and went down to the landlord's apartment. He chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for the landlord to answer. 

The landlord, a short, portly man, opened the door, dressed in his bathrobe. He stifled a yawn with his hand. "Yes? What do you want?" 

"Um, excuse me sir, but does Harold Gregory still live in apartment 42A?" Harold Gregory was the alias Peter had used to rent the apartment. 

The landlord shook his head. "No, he paid his rent and left this afternoon. Why? Would you like to rent the apartment?" 

"No thanks." Sirius sped out the door without a backwards glance. He hopped on his motorcycle, not bothering to put his helmet on. He sped down an alleyway and kicked up his motorcycle into a wheelie. 

The motorcycle left the ground and flew into the air. Sirius set his course due north, towards Godric's Hollow (A/N~I think that's where they were supposed to be hiding...). A million half-formed thoughts ran through his head. He knew something wasn't right, but he really hoped he was just being paranoid. 

All of the color left Sirius's face as he landed in front of the smoldering ruins that had previously been a house. He climbed off of his motorcycle and walked through the ruins, his legs shaking. Sirius stopped nearly tripping over a large pile of rubble. 

Almost scared of what he would see, Sirius slowly started moving the debris. Slowly, he uncovered the body of his best friend. 

James Potter lay there, his hand still grasping his wand, his eyes staring blankly through his now shattered glasses. Sirius covered his eyes with one hand as they filled with the first tears he'd shed since he was a boy. 

A rustling to his left made him look up, past the pile he assumed Lily's body was underneath. A large figure that could only be one person was walking away from a cradle, the only thing still standing. Sirius wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and ran after the figure. "Hagrid!" He coughed as his voice threatened to crack. 

The huge figure of Hagrid turned around, holding a little baby in his enormous arms. Sirius imagined that he must be a sight, white and shaking, but he didn't really care. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked down at Harry, who looked exactly like James except for his eyes. There was no mistaking Lily's eyes... 

Hagrid put a huge hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius couldn't take his gaze away from his little godson. His eyes roved over a cut on his forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. "Here Hagrid, give Harry to-- to me. I'm his godfather. I-- I'll look after him." 

Hagrid shook his huge, shaggy head. "I'm sorry Sirius, but I got me orders from Dumbledore, and he said Harry's ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's" 

Sirius wiped a lock of black hair out of his eyes with a shaking hand. "I-- I guess if Dumbledore says so... Here take my motorcycle. I won't need it anymore." He pointed vaguely back towards where his motorcycle was. 

Hagrid gave Sirius a sympathetic look and then clapped him on the shoulder again. The huge man climbed on the motorcycle and, holding Harry in one arm, roared off into the night. 

Sirius knew he had to get away from there, and fast. A few Muggles had already started gathering, gaping at the house. He ran into a dark alley, then, with a small pop, transformed into a huge, shaggy black dog that many knew as a Grim. 

Sirius ran out into the street and looked around, wondering where to go. Then, one thought focused on his mind. 

_Peter..._ Sirius's eyes shrank into crescents as he started running down a street. _I **must **find Peter..._   
  


The next day, Sirius did catch up with Peter. The rat-man was standing in a Muggle street, face to face with Sirius. If looks could kill, Sirius's glare would have left Peter lying in a pool of blood on the pavement. 

Sirius spoke in a deathly soft voice. "Why hello Peter. I believe the two of us have something to discuss." 

He could see a plan forming behind Peter's beady eyes. Peter started heaving huge, fake sobs. He took a step backward from Sirius and began to yell. 

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" 

Sirius smiled an enigmous little half smile. He wasn't going to dignify that stupid comment with a response. How could anyone think that he would betray his best friend's family to Voldemort? 

Quickly, Sirius reached for his wand, but Peter already had his out. But it was behind his back. A blast came out of the end of Peter's wand, so forceful that it knocked Sirius down and sent debris flying everywhere. 

When the smoke cleared, Sirius stood up and saw the destruction the blast had caused. There was a large crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below, he could smell it. About a dozen Muggle bodies laid in the street and live ones were screaming everywhere. 

Sirius looked around for Peter. All he saw was a heap of bloodstained robes a few feet away from him, with a single, bloody finger sitting on top of them. Movement in Sirius's peripheral vision caught his attention. Down where the crater had cracked the sewer, he saw a lone rat escaping into the sewer, it's bald tail trailing after it. 

Sirius began to laugh. It was so obvious, how Peter had escaped. Sirius stood there laughing, laughing as hard as he could. But it was a cold, mirthless laugh. One that would send a chill down the bravest man's spine, and make one not so brave faint on the spot. 

The black haired man kept laughing, even when the Ministry of Magic reinforcements arrived. When a dozen wizards had their wands all pointed at him, and his own taken away, he just walked along, laughing. He laughed, because he knew one thing. 

He ___would_ have his vengeance.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


A/N~So, what do you think peoples? Please be honest, it's my first attempt at anything serious, so let me know if I should just stick to cliches. ^_^ 


End file.
